Five Nights at Cronic's
Info Five Nights at Cronic's is a game staring MarioVsSonicFans characters. The game is just like the original FNAF except new Characters, New artwork, new areas and more. Plot Cronic, Main, Clash and Dash are a part of the restaurant Cronic Family Pizzaria but instead of the real deal they made copies of the characters by building an animatronic. But one day there was another suit that look just like Cronic but in his Super form. Then after that the animatronics started to act up. Strange things were happening at night so they needed a night watch. Then you have to survive Five nights at Cronic's. You have to stay 12:00AM to 7:00AM Soundtrack Animatronics Cronic the Hedgehog Cronic is active at Night 3 and is hard to find on the camera. When you do find him on the camera there's a light glow in his eyes. He goes to the left door to get you but when the power is out that means he is at the right. Main the Fox No Description yet Clash No Description yet Dash No Description yet Super Cronic No Description Yet Areas and more Office This is where you are at your night shift Camera On the Camera you can see where the animatronics roam so you know when to stop them at the door. Phone Calls Night 1 Hello? Anyone there? Well if you are then welcome to Cronic's Family diner, a place for fun times and memories, at least that's what the company says, hehe. Anyway Your probably wondering why we needed someone for night watch, well something has been going on at that place. People who work there say they hear a big bag sometimes and people report that they hear voices and shadows there the windows shaped like the animatronics. They say that they mostly see Main and Clash so yeah. We gave you a tablet that lets you see on the security cameras so you will see if anything is wrong. But don't stay on it forever or else, well you will regret it. Theres buttons buy the doors as well, one that turns on a light and shuts the door. The Blue one is for Light and the Red one is for closing the doors also don't keep them shut forever or else, well same thing for the Camera thing. You have a seen amount of power. I think its 100 percent? Anyways if the rumors are true that people see shadows of them. Maybe they are after you sense your hear. Look if anything happens just tell me in the morning, if you can. Well have a good night. Night 2 TBA Night 3 TBA Night 4 TBA Night 5 TBA Easter Eggs TonicHedgefox and/or MarioVsSonicFan Tonic and/or MVSF sometimes will appear on your camera on the show stage. If you look at ether of them to long your game will crash with the words "Why Not Play". And if there both on the show stage it will say, "Your Next". If you wait long enough it will bring you back to the main menu Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:Games